Final Fantasy Genesis
by OtherworldlyMessenger
Summary: Part 1 of an epic story based in an alternate Timeline to Final Fantasy 7. Written by Anonymous.


_**Final Fantasy Genesis: Warlord's Tale: Beginnings**_

Written by Anonymous

(Thoughts are in Bold. Explanations are in Italics. The top of this is explicit from these rules. Locations are Underlined. Next Chapter Titles are All three.)

The tale begins in Espadia, where 5 of the Warlords are gathered, The supposed 'weaker' group of Warlords. The group consists of Leon, the one considered to be the weakest Warlord, Reno, the one considered to be the next weakest right after Leon, Jay, a Warlord for some time now, Hugo, also one of the new Warlords but not considered that weak, and Elena, one of the few female Warlords. The story begins not too long after they made it into the Warlords, 3 months after they made it in to be exact.

Genesis Inc. City, Espadia....

A large city considered to be the 3rd largest on the whole world. The city is watched upon as a festival to celebrate Maximillian Genesis the Third's rise to becoming the new head of Genesis Inc. The Warlords were supposed to have vacation for these 3 days, However they were told instead to watch the city to make sure attacks didn't threaten their leader. One, without their leader they got no paycheck, and Two, they didn't want to feel his wrath if he lived from whatever he had coming.

Genesis Inc. City, Espadia Lower Section L.

_In the old rundown area of Espadia walked a man in a black suit. He wore black dress-shoes as well and no tie around his neck. He wore black leather gloves with a gray sword on his back. It had a darker shade of gray for bandages around the handle and part of the blade was shaped oddly with what seemed to be metal sticking from near the hilt of the blade. Basically how it earned the name 'Plain Edge' was thanks to it's shape. The boy had black hair and a crimson eye color that seemed to have something else within their reaches as well. As he walked forward he started to smirk as another figure made itself viewable. The silhouette once the boy was close enough had red hair that spiked wildly and a scar on his face along with a pair of blue eyes that like the other boy, had something within their depths. They wore the same kind of clothing except the red haired man didn't have a sword on his back. They walked up to each-other and punched their knuckles against one-another's as a greeting._

Young Man with Red Hair: Good to see you're not late this time huh Leon? I thought you would be since you never did get your holiday for your 18th birthday last month.

Leon: Heh, Well Reno if I could do that don't you think I would? Besides how you said my age it was like you were implying I was getting old! Don't forget you're 20, Sad how you rarely act your age.

_The two started to laugh aloud together as they spoke. They heard footsteps and saw three more figures approaching them. One was a tall man of 6'4 with shades on and tanned skin. He also wore a suit like Reno and Leon except he actually had the tie for his on and his leather gloves had a cyan colored orb on them. The next man stood at 5'10 and was still taller than Leon's 5'8 but shorter than Reno's 6'. The man had a purple color-shade of eyes with black hair that reached a bit past his neck and was wildly spiked as well. He also wore the suit with a tie and wore fingerless gloves on each hand. The third was a female with blonde hair and hazel colored eyes, Like Leon,Reno,and the two males her eyes also had a slight change to them, a glow of some kind. Her blonde hair reached the end of her neck and was well-kept unlike three of the 5 present considering one had no hair. She wore the same suit as well with the tie on also. She wore leather fingerless gloves on both hands as well. Leon looked from the black haired man,the tall tanned man,and the female calling their names as he looked at each._

Leon: Hugo,Jay,Elena! Looks like you're here as well.

Hugo: Why wouldn't we be? Don't forget we're ALL on patrol. From what I hear Shaun the Assassin was found by Genesis Troops. today.

Reno: Saves us alot of trouble then. Was getting tired of having to deal with them anyway. Once he's dead it'll save us alot of work in the future.

Elena: Stop blabbing and start patrolling. Leon you're with Reno and you're both headed southeast from here. I'll head Northwest,Hugo southwest,and Rude northeast.

Jay: That's no problem to me. Just don't lag behind too much, Reno.....Leon.

Leon: Tsk! Well excuse me for being the weakest of the group! C'mon Reno let's go!

_Reno didn't even get to say anything as he was grabbed by Leon and dragged off heading to his said direction while Hugo laughed aloud for a minutes before Elena,Jay,and Hugo walked off in their directions as well. Reno decided to initiate conversation with Leon seeing that he had cooled down after they had walked for fifteen minutes._

Reno: So you've gotten stronger right Leon?

Leon: What are you talking about Reno? We're each getting stronger with each passing day.

Reno: Heh, Like always you do your usual nature. You always avoid things in life and always relax and take it easy, Still the same. But you know what I mean Leon, You taught us the Slash Step and are the Wind Warlord. You know that having mastery over the wind you have alot to learn, Have you managed to pull off using any of the other attributes that can work with wind?

Leon: Well.....Not really. Having these Materials stuck inside of us and having it transfuse with our D.N.A is really something else. Thanks to that I guess I still have alot to your with my element.

Reno: Heh, Don't worry too much about it. Whelp, since it seems we've run into nothing so far I'ma hit the bar and have a nice set of drinks. You take over my part of the work Leon.

_Reno put his hand on Leon's shoulder as a friendly gesture and Leon smirked and waved his hand toward the bar as Reno eagerly went to go have fun. Leon continued walking for no apparent reason other than the fact that they still needed to find something that could endanger their Commander. Meanwhile in another area of Espadia._

Genesis Inc. City, Espadia Lower Section P.

_An explosion was heard as a man sat in a wheelchair. He spun the chair around calmly as he turned and faced a boy who was skating around on roller skates before speaking._

Shaun: Tony. Do you have any idea why our base is being assaulted?

Tony: Hmm....Not at all Boss. Wait there is that one reason. Those dudes from Genesis should be after us. So it's likely one of those Warlords attacking our base. Judging from the multiple and magnitude of the explosions I'd have to say that it's the Eternal Flame Warlord.

Shaun: *Sigh* Guess it's time to leave the base again then. Alex it's time to move out.

_Out from the shadows a pair of eyes glared around before settling down and out came a young man of about 19 in age. He walked over to Shaun before speaking._

Alexander: Alright Boss. I'll get a head start then. What do you want me to do first?

Shaun: I want you to scout out these 'Warlords' that Genesis keep speaking of. Test their potential and if they're too weak, eliminate them. I'll meet up with you at the usual spot.

Alexander: Right. I'll get straight to work then. See you two in a little bit then.

_The young man was dressed in all white. He had white hair and had dark blue colored eyes. He wore white leather fingerless gloves and white shoes to go with his white pants and white open shirt. He wore no inner shirt. In a matter of moments he faded away, leaving to go do as ordered. Shaun's wheelchair rolled backward automatically as it went underground as Tony skated to the wall before the wall rotated and he was taken with it. In this time a massive explosion was heard and a man stood on top of the completely burning building as it quickly began to turn to cinders._

Eternal Flames Warlord: That's it? I thought a whole group of Assassins from the Creed would be harder. Figured the Assassin's Creed were overestimated. Time to head on back then.

_The man vanished as flames were where his feet were once located. But as he left a man rode off on a bicycle while Tony skated up to Shaun and they both continued on their way._

Genesis Inc. City, Espadia Lower Section L.

_Reno sat in the bar and drank. So far he was having a relaxing time. However Alexander walked into the bar and looked around before looking to his wrist which showed several images, five to be exact. One was a man with black hair and crimson eyes, the other was a man with red hair and cerulean eyes, the next was bald with a tan skin tone and shades, the next was a female with blonde hair and hazel eyes,and the last was a man with black hair and purple eyes. As the images went by a title appeared near the name of each in the following order._

Alexander: Warlord of the Storms, Warlord of Lighting, Warlord of Terra, Warlord of Frost,and Warlord of the Reaper. Found the Lighting already.

_Reno felt a killing presence nearby and turned to face behind him when he saw a foot coming straight for his face. Reno instantly jumped to the side as Alexander's foot collided with the wall, shattering most of the glass on it. Many of the people began to shout as the bar fight was about to begin. Reno, not wanting to damage a precious area to him made a break for the door, but he was kicked and sent flying out of the door and outside sliding on his back some before flipping over._

Reno: And just who the hell are you?

Alexander: The name's Alex. You won't get to know me long anyway.

_Reno took this as a sign. The sign that he was up against an Assassin. Since the man drew no weapon, Reno decided to make it a brawl. He rushed forward and punched swiftly at Alexander as he watched Alexander move his head out of the way, however Reno was swift and did a kick to follow it up landing square into Alexander's stomach sending him backward. However Reno moved swiftly and landed three more kicks before performing a roundhouse kick, Alexander caught this one and kicked Reno in the chest sending him flying a few feet before he hit the ground._

Alexander: You're quite agile. Guess I underestimated your speed. In that case I guess I'll get serious now. Prepare to die Reno.

_Alexander's hand suddenly emitted orange light that seemed like fragments of data before a blade appeared in his hand. Reno's hand emitted lighting as a stun rod appeared in his. The two rushed forward and their weapons collided before lighting surged through the blade Alexander wielded but did no harm. Reno could tell without Alexander telling him that he had made the sword immune to electrical based magic. Meaning he'd have to perform stronger attacks. Reno rushed forward again and he swung the rod and it collided with the ground as Reno muttered something before his voice became heard._

Reno: Blast forth lion of the sky, Lighting Force!

_A beast head of a lion appeared made of lighting as it collided with Alexander sending him flying until he collided with a large pile of metal. Alexander climbed from the metal and stood, glaring at Reno before a seemingly mirage of him stood there. Reno blinked before he realized he saw Alexander rushing toward him at heightened speed. Alexander swung his blade several times as Reno barely blocked each slash before Alexander started to combine physical blows with his sword swings, Reno only having enough time to blow the slashes. And the times he blocked were getting closer and closer to him being slashed as he took blows to the legs,stomach,and sometimes the head. The last blow hit Reno's head before the sword flew toward it as Reno moved his head sideways as though he had leaned back avoiding the sword strike._

Reno: You've had your way long enough! I'm going to finish this here and now! Die! Electrigger!!!

_Orange light surged forth, but was then engulfed and morphed into a surrounding blast of lighting. Alexander knew that this was a limit break only from the initial surge of energy. Reno kicked Alexander backward before performing several blows at near impossible speeds to blow at Alexander, each hitting home due to him being dazed beforehand. Reno hit one last time sending Alexander sliding backward a few feet before he regained himself and noticed lighting surging around Reno and his weapon. His eyes widened as Reno thrusted the rod forward unleashing a massive blast of lighting 7 feet tall and 5 feet wide engulfing most of what was in front of him. Reno stood with lighting crackling off of his body as Elena,Rude,and Hugo ran up to him._

Hugo: What happened here Reno?

Reno: An assassin. I don't think I got him with that blast either. He seemed to regain his stamina no matter how long he attacked,got hit,or defended against my attacks.

Elena: In that case it must've been a Res-Energizer. It's a machine that allows a person to maintain endless stamina, as it restores it constantly. It's a rare find and difficult to use so he must be skilled to use it so often in a row.

Jay: In that case we better find Leon. I don't see him here. So.....he must be somewhere nearby. How long has he been away from you Reno?

Reno: About 30 minutes or so now. How fast Alexander is he'd catch up to Leon long before we got there to stop it. Let's hurry along anyway though.

_The four nodded to each-other before running off. They would have to hurry in order to stop Leon from being assassinated by Alexander. Leon was roaming around the Sector before he sensed someone nearby._

Leon: You can show yourself now. I know you're there. Let's see if you have what it takes to fight the Storm Warlord why don't we?

Alexander: We may as well shouldn't we? It will be entertaining for you at least.

_Alexander appeared behind Leon, however his eyes widened as Leon stood behind him before he rolled, barely avoiding a sword swipe to the head as his sword appeared. Leon could tell the instant it was summoned that the weapon was immune to wind magic, this was due to the air not going around the weapon, but it flowed away from it. This was likely to be a hard battle._

_** Final Fantasy Genesis: Warlord's Tale: Aftermath:**_

(Thoughts are in Bold. Explanations are in Italics. The top of this is explicit from these rules. Locations are Underlined. Next Chapter Titles are All three.)

_Alexander wasted no time fighting at the same speed he had against Reno. However Leon was able to keep up with each blow, blocking each one perfectly. So Alexander started his dual combination of physical attacks combined with weapon attacks. Punches and kicks flew but each were avoided successfully by Leon amazingly enough. Leon slashed once more as Alexander bent backward as the blade narrowly missed his head as he back-flipped and landed perfectly smirking at Leon._

(Alexander:) **Well what do you know? This kid's got some real talent.**

Alexander: Well,well now. Didn't think you'd put up this much of a fight. But you're starting to look a little tired. Well we were fighting for 15 minutes like that so I can understand.

(Leon:) **If he understands why isn't he tired? Does he have something to restore his stamina? Or am I just lacking in stamina compared to him. In any case I'm going to get serious now. No more avoiding this.**

Leon: Well then. If you understand how about I get serious now? I promise this won't take long at all. Here comes the creator of the Slash Step.

_Alexander was curious what this 'Slash Step' was. Until Leon vanished. Alexander barely turned to block as Leon appeared and their weapons clashed before Leon vanished once again. This happened at incredible speed and it was one after another, each aiming at a different limb of the body. One second he was there, the next he attacked and then vanished right after attacking again. Alexander opened his left hand as something appeared and he tossed it at the ground before jumping skyward as the grenade went off causing an explosion before he landed on the ground again._

Alexander: That Slash Step is dangerous.

Leon: It's more than that. It's unique and a lifesaver too. I made it for various reasons. One mainly being to avoid long lasting fights. Well now since that's explained how about I pluck off that head of your's now?

_Leon appeared in the distance and slashed his sword as Alexander stood. Was he trying to make a fool out of him. Alexander realized he was serious almost too late as he guarded a razor sharp blade of wind that separated upon hitting the blade and scattering slicing two steel pillars clean in half. If not for the wind resistance in his blade the weapon wouldn't have even guarded the attack. Leon sighed. He was getting tired AND annoyed of this fight. This guy could kill him if this continued. So Leon got an idea._

(Leon:) **Guess I don't have a choice. It's do or die time and I'll choose do. Let's see how you handle this!**

Leon: So you're protected from my natural element. Happy day for you. However, considering I'm the Storm Warlord you've forgot a very important fact.

Alexander: And just what might that be?

_Leon rushed forward as Alexander prepared to overpower his slash. However as their weapons connected an explosion of flames like a napalm went off blasting Alexander off into the steel wall and he slammed into it, denting it._

Leon: That wind can do multiple things. I may be wind, but air includes multiple elements. You suffered one of them, fire. I may not have mastered them all but I have enough to finish this off here and now!

_Leon rushed forward as lighting surrounded his sword and he slashed as his blade hit the ground, sending forth the same attack Reno had used. Lighting Force. But the power wasn't as high as Reno's, or at least it seemed that way. Reno hadn't fought fully so the maximum blast of Leon's Lighting Force sent him flying backward as lighting coursed throughout his body. Leon then spun his blade as he spoke, his left hand in front of him with two fingers pointed upward._

Leon: Oh howl of the beast of flame may your roar resonate throughout this land as you turn all that stands before you to ashes. Awaken! Kirin!

_Leon spun the sword again before both hands rested on the hilt as he slashed the sword as a tunnel of flames launched forth, engulfing Alexander for a bit before he managed to get outside of the assault as it burnt through all that it touched._

(Alexander:) **Can't keep this up! He'll kill me at this rate. In that case I'll make a diversion and escape.**

_Alexander's sword at melted in the blast as he summoned another one and tossed it at Leon. Followed by tossing 10 impact flare grenades. Leon noticed the brand of the grenade and used his wind power to vanish from the area, headed for a random area as Alexander made his escape as the explosions burst freely causing tons of mass destruction to the area as the other four Warlords arrived. By this time Leon had vanished and landed in another area of Genesis Inc. City._

Genesis Inc. City, Espadia Underground Section A.

_Leon appeared as the wind flowed away from his body and he looked around. He had ended up alot further away than he had expected. This was the underground area. He only had been here a few times, but he hadn't returned since those past events happened. He started walking, getting a feel for this area once again, it really HAD been awhile since he went down here. After he walked for thirty minutes he came across a small city in a sense, considering most of the lower area were connected he couldn't really consider it a city. He saw alot of piles of junk and metal scraps before he saw a pretty large building, about 13 feet in height. He then saw a bar there and saw a building relatively close to it and another building close to that one. He then felt uneasy all of a sudden._

Leon: Something isn't right here....someone's out to get me. I can feel it, I'm certain of it, only due to the fact that way too many people want me dead.

_Leon's eyes widened as he caught a noise traverse the air. He rolled as multiple bullet rounds lodged into the metal pile behind him, seemed as though at least twenty-five rounds were fired off just then. As he stood back up straight he saw a man who had a gatling gun for an arm. Or so he thought until he saw the machinery begin to fixate and morph into a form of gauntlet before going back around the man's arm. It must've been an armored weapon. He cursed under his breath, remembering that the only people that could make live machinery belonged to Rebirth. He saw the symbol on the shoulder pad of the man's jacket and knew for certain that this was one of Rebirth's men. But who was it? His uncertainties were answered when he heard someone speak._

Civilian: You're at it again Lloyd?! Since we can't stop you we won't get involved. But make it quick will ya? Not all of us can stay up all hours of the day!

Lloyd: Yeah,yeah I hear ya. I simply need to off this here Warlord and then you can return to your humble abodes. Now shut up and get moving before I shoot you all by accident!

_Leon smirked to himself. He'd get to kill Rebirth's Commander in Chief right here. He reached to his back as he drew his sword and slashed, sending a blade of wind toward Lloyd. Lloyd rolled and fired at Leon at the same time, causing Leon to roll behind one of the many piles of metal. He jumped over the pile and rushed forward as Lloyd got trigger happy and fired numerous times as the bullets soared through the air. However they didn't hit their target as they zoomed around him. Lloyd realized that Leon was the Storm Warlord, meaning he had control of the air around him. Thankfully it had it's limits, otherwise he would be dead already. Lloyd quickly morphed the weapon into the gauntlet as Leon slashed and the blade collided with it before he was kicked back by the 6'3 man. He then got punched three more times by the man before he was kicked and sent flying into the metal pile he had once used for shelter._

Lloyd: Rest in hell!

_Lloyd changed the gauntlet back to a gun before unleashing a large round of shells as they flashed by and created a cloud of smoke as it continually fired at it's target. As the cloud of dust and smoke cleared Lloyd saw nothing there. Leon had avoided the assault once again. He looked skyward as a beast of lighting came down and crashed into him, sending a powerful surge of electricity throughout his body. He forced himself to jump forward as a blast of flames shot forth into the ground leaving a large area of it charred black from the attack. Leon landed on that very spot and looked toward Lloyd, he wasn't going to lose this fight. His eyes widened though as a figure stepped forward in-between the two combatants, his eyes more-so stared in disbelief if anything else._

Leon: ......Maria....?

_A female of about 17 in age stood before the two males. She had the same black hair as Leon, the length reaching to the end of her back, near the end there was a band used to make a short ponytail. She also had red eyes in contrast to his dark crimson ones, her eyes also bore a similar glint of light in them. She wore a simple cotton shirt and black leather gloves on both hands, fingerless as well. She wore black leather pants also. But the part he didn't like was the symbol of the orange fire-bird he could see on her leather glove._

Leon: You joined Rebirth? What happened to you?

Maria: You're the one who vanished Leon. I should be asking you that. Sadly this isn't going to be a happy reunion today. Either you leave Lloyd here and go on your way, or you'll have to fight both of us. If you agree to leave then I can promise that Lloyd will not give chase after you.

Lloyd: How you're talking you make it sound like you're the commander instead of me.

_Maria turned around and faced Lloyd and smiled at him. Leon saw the same symbol he spotted on her glove on the back of her shirt. He gritted his teeth together, letting his emotions get the better of him._

(Leon:) **How in the world did it come to this?**

Leon: Fine. However next time I can't guarantee that I can agree with your terms. Hopefully next time we meet it won't be for combat however.

_With that said a wind wrapped itself around Leon as he vanished, leaving nothing behind after that, Save for a deep howling in the air. Maria turned and smiled at Lloyd before speaking again._

Maria: And since you started this you'll be the one to pay for the repairs. Along with helping out with them as well. Good luck Lloyd!

Lloyd: Wait, Wha!?

_Maria was already walking off and waved toward Lloyd as she did before she eventually got out of view. He sighed and stood up, mumbling to himself before walking toward the buildings damaged in the fight to start collecting repair bills. This was the start of the next set of jobs. As two teams gathered in two different areas. The first team gathered in the very area Leon had just left, As Tony,Alexander,and Shaun stepped from the shadows and spoke to one another._

Shaun: Well then Alex, how did it go? What was your estimate of the Warlords you encountered?

Alexander: They have mediocre skill. If I fight them seriously I can probably kill one of them while sustaining near fatal injuries.

Shaun: Well we can't have that. So instead I hired on an extra blade.

_Alexander's and Tony's eyebrow raised as they heard footsteps approaching from the shadows. The second team was elsewhere in Espadia._

Genesis Inc. City, Genesis Corporation HQ.

_The ten Warlords stood present before Maximillian, their boss and their paycheck. He also held a bit of a grip on their lives as well. They were called in on duty to do another job._

Maximillian: Now since you're all present it seems you already know what to expect here. We're having a parade to celebrate my rise to becoming head of Genesis Inc. In these three days you were ordered to hunt down potential threats and eradicate them. The Assassin's Creed, Shaun was one of the targets. His base was destroyed, but he and his two lead members escaped alive. One of them as you've told me is known as Alexander. The other we have no data on as of currently. In the next two days knowing how Assassins are they're likely to build up their forces now since they've seen how powerful Reno and Leon are. Good thing that they failed to fight the proper Warlord, Kairen, otherwise they'd have a better assessment of our strength.

_Leon and Reno growled lowly. They didn't like the fact, but it was likely true. In all aspects Kairen was their superior on the field. They had been lucky they fled instead of tried to fight him. Otherwise they wouldn't have lived to make it to see tomorrow._

Elena: So in that case president, what would you have us do? Split up into the five man teams like before?

Maximillian: Indeed. Leon,Reno,Elena,Jay,and Hugo are to man the first team. Elusmus,Emily,Kairen,Deth,and Steel are to man the second group. The second group will be assigned to key areas to guard over and wipe out all things passing through that enter without permission, the other five will survey the areas of the parade and find key spots that the enemy will use against us. That is all. You may all take your leave now.

_As if in rhythm the ten before Maximillian spoke the words "Yes President Sir!" before each headed for the exit, filing out one after the other. Maximillian sighed. These next few days were going to be long and harsh._

_**Next Chapter: Final Fantasy Genesis: Warlord's Tale: Paradeu**_


End file.
